


Sage, Rosemary & Time

by FrozenHearts



Series: Connections Around Eos (And Other Hidden Monstrosities) [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bargaining, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Fear, Gen, God Complex, God Tier, Introspection, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Old Gods, Post-Canon, Self-Denial, The Beyond, The Void, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: This wasn't the Beyond, that much Ardyn could tell.





	Sage, Rosemary & Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no honor for the damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492517) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



> I have never played Dishonored but I really like the lore behind it. I plan on getting the first game, so hopefully I'll be able to play it soon.
> 
> Anyway according to my research, The Outsider appears only when he wants to be seen and is older than the dawn of the world itself. His background is so interesting and I realize Ardyn is god-like in comparison, or trying to be, so I thought I'd give this concept a try.
> 
> Please tell me if I got anything wrong and I'll fix it to the best of my ability!

No. No, no, no- this was all wrong. Ardyn could tell the moment Noctis had managed to slide his sword between his ribs, hot pain bursting as the point slid true to meet his heart.

The minute he felt that pain Ardyn knew this was wrong. He hadn't felt pain before, he wouldn't allow it. He told Ardyn not to allow it. 

The last thing Ardyn remembered was that white hot pain surging in his chest, he remembered seeing that fool boy looming over him, telling him to "finally rest in peace."

Ardyn didn't want peace. He wanted Noctis dead. He wanted the Scourge gone. He wanted his rightful place on the throne as the true Chosen King.

Who was Noctis to tell him to rest in peace?

But he couldn't make a witty last remark. His breath was thin now, black gook oozing from his wound, his eyes, his lips.

"I'll wait for you in the Beyond, dear Noctis," Ardyn found himself whispering with as much strength and malice as he could muster lying on the cold sidewalk of the Citadel. "For this is not over."

\------

This was not the Beyond, that much Ardyn could tell. When he expected bright blues and dashes of thin pink ribbons, he was greeted by an oily blackness that rivaled the Scourge itself. He couldn't tell which way was up and his feet seemed content on not finding a floor of any kind. Quite troubling, as he glanced this way and that, looking for any semblance he recognized.

"My dear Ardyn. So you've made it."

Ardyn's spine tingled at the soft chuckle. A breath was hot on his ears.

"How unfortunate."

Ardyn whirled around to find no one, his hand shooting up to still feel that odd warmth. It felt almost slimy, like a Flan monster had managed to worm its tongue into his ear or shampoo got into the canal.

No. This wasn't a trivial thing like shampoo.

"Still as skittish, I see," the voice announced, echoing in the cavernous space. The voice was male, the pitch a tad whiny yet the timbre was strong.

Ardyn hated that voice.

"What do you want?" He sneered, making an attempt at nonchalance.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend?"

Of course it wouldn't work. He saw everything, knew everything. He could probably figure out the last time Ardyn took a shit and still work it into some inane time theory that would devastate entire worlds.

He did last time, anyway.

"Outsider," Ardyn said coolly. 

"Ardyn, The Outsider replied, a grim smile on his dark lips. "A pleasure to see you again."

Ardyn felt his jaw clench, teeth grinding until he felt little shoots lf pain reach his temple. The Outsider looked as he did then; young with alabaster skin and high cheekbones. His chin was sharp but his eyes were sharper, a bright black peeking mischievously from under a mop of brown hair.

"Mmm."

The Outsider clicked his tongue, taking a step forward, "Oh, come now. I'm not the same boy you sacrificed all those years ago. I'd like to think we're at least friends."

Ardyn tipped his hat, glaring from underneath the brim. The Outsider inspected his nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world, a bored expression plastered on his gaunt face.

Noctis may have ruined his life, but The Outsider ruined his existence. 

"Friends don't let themselves purge the world of the Scourge, dear," Ardyn said plainly.

The Outsider had the audacity to smirk.

"Last I believed, those next in line for the throne don't sacrifice helpless children to the gods, now do they?"

Ardyn curled his fingers, knuckles turning white as he tightened his fist. Smug bastard, of course he had to make it all about him. Ardyn wanted to smite him right there. Take the Scourge from inside himself and cram it down this asshole's throat until he rotted right where he stood.

Ardyn knew it would never happen. For all his power, The Outsider was more powerful still.

"I see you've failed," The Outsider commented, "Yet again."

Ardyn cracked his neck, "Don't see how it's your business."

The Outsider rolled his eyes, "Everything is my business. Each and every choice you make, I know about."

"I'm aware."

The Outsider nodded, smacking his lips as he feigned disinterest. His clothes- dark blue pants paired with a slimming black coat, point-toed loafers on his feet- were the same as Ardyn remembered. A bit faded, but still the same. If he looked hard enough, Ardyn thought he could still see the jagged scar, rough and bright along that pretty pale neck.

"Really?" The Outsider mused, "I knew the moment you decided to usurp dearest darling Noctis from the throne. I knew the moment you tried to ascend the throne-"

Ardyn found his hands trembling, hiding his hands within the sleeves of his coat. 

"- I knew the minute I woke up that I was going to give you the ability to do so," The Outsider narrowed his eyes, "And every time, you spoil your chances."

No. No, no, no.... Ardyn still remembered the ropes as he tied them around the boy's ankles. He remembered the tears staining his cheeks as he pleaded for Ardyn to let him go, that he was a better man than this. Ardyn heard the pitiful cries ringing in his ears, the rough handle of the seratted blade in his fist.

The blood had been warm against his fingers as he sliced the boy's throat open. Ardyn thought he could still feel that sticky warmth now.

His hands were clean when he looked down at them. Shaking, but clean.

"I can see in your eyes you're remembering," The Outsider said, "I remember it too, you know. The day you grabbed that poor, fifteen year old boy from an alleyway."

Ardyn pressed his lips into a firm line. His goal was Noctis, not some urchin he had pulled off the streets in a Scourge-induced haze back in 1800.

"You were trying to cure the Scourge," The Outsider said, "And you thought killing me would cleanse you of the very thing that would help you in your future."

"I wanted Noctis!" Ardyn protested, "My rightful place on the throne, not some sniveling brat!"

The Outsider laughed, a harsh noise that belied the youth of his visage. Ardyn was desperate- how could this asshole not realize it? Ardyn deserved the throne, he deserved to take his rightful place as the Chosen King!

"But was it ever truly yours to begin with?" The Outsider suggested, "After all, you technically should not exist at this point in time."

Now it was Ardyn's turn to laugh, "Neither should you, and yet you keep coming! The Scourge has yet to dissipate and it's your fault!"

The Outsider pouted, "Don't be like that. I know you remember the prophecy. A sacrifice needed to defeat the Scourge-"

"Shut up-! Ardyn clapped his hands over his ears.

"-and you picked little old me!" The Outsider snarled, lunging forward until the two were almost nose to nose. Ardyn had to cross his eyes just to see him properly and ultimately wished he hadn't, squeezing them tightly shut.

Up close, The Outsider's eyes were blackened pits, dark pools of nothingness with all the rage of Shiva herself.

His body probably felt just as cold, Ardyn figured. He'd been "dead" for over a millenia, after all.

"I feel nothing because of you," The Outsider hissed cruelly, "I can still feel the ropes around my wrists and that damned blade at my throat."

Ardyn relaxed the muscles in his face. He shouldn't show The Outsider that he still had a hold on him. He couldn't, he just couldn't....

But that's what he was doing right now anyway. Ardyn couldn't fool him. 

"I know you wanted the Scourge out," The Outsider continued, "I know why you did it but you ruined me."

No. No, Ardyn wanted him to be wrong. Noctis ruined Ardyn's life and it was all The Outsider's doing. If he hadn't done what he did, Ardyn would be king, he wouldn't have to deal with some child who liked to play God-

"Oh, shut. Up."

Ardyn didn't realize he had been talking.

"You think I'm playing God?" The Outsider scoffed, "You think I expected this power?!"

Ardyn kept his eyes shut.

"Noctis may have ruined your life but that boy is not to blame," The Outsider was up close now, Ardyn could feel cold lips brushing the shell of his ear, small bits of spittle meeting his cheek. He still didn't open his eyes. The Outsider hummed, and Ardyn felt him caress his face with long thin fingers. The pads of them were ice, nails bluntly digging into his skin.

"You kept coming back to me," The Outsider whispered, "Every time you came back and that was your undoing, Ardyn."

"That can't be true-!" Ardyn shoved him away, glaring daggers, "I killed you! I'm a god! You-!"

Ardyn faltered. The Outsider was laughing again. Why was he laughing?! It echoed eerily in the empty air, tickling the nape of his neck and making him shiver.

This was not right. Something was not right here.

"When you cut my throat," The Outsider sighed, "I could feel the blood dripping down my neck. And it kept dripping, flowing warm... almost burning."

"It doesn't matter to me!" Ardyn snapped, eyes finally flying open. The Outsider's eyes were glistening with rage, calculated as his lips quivered against his words.

The Outsider gave him a sly grin, a shit-eating smile.

"After you left me in the alley, it took a few hours for me to bleed out completely," The Outsider said, "Do you want to know what happened next?"

Ardyn didn't want to. He was supposed to be in the Beyond. Not this oily darkness with this conniving brat. This pale wisp of a boy from all those years ago.

"When all the blood finally ran out, I became a god," The Outsider said, "I became a God and you still believe to have power over me."

Ardyn swallowed. His throat burned, saliva thick in his mouth. The Outsider smiled maliciously, his eyes promising something far more sinister.

"But you gave me this power!" Ardyn tried frantically as The Outsider touched his forehead to his own. Sweat beaded on his skin, making his palms clammy. The Outsider hummed idly.

"I can see now that bestowing my Mark upon you was a mistake," The Outsider raised his hands, placing dry, frozen palms on either side of Ardyn's face.

"A mistake I shall never make again."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot, but I think I'll need to do more research regarding the Dishonored franchise.


End file.
